The Voicemail
"The Voicemail / The Time Machine" are episodes in "The Amazing World of Gumball". It is a half hour special, and is canon to "The Amazing World of Gumball: The Amazing Movie" The Voicemail --Plot-- Gumball and Penny are in their 20's, and are separated due to Gumball pulling another big adventure with no real point (like in the romantic). Gumball is very depressed, and Penny is dating Tobias. A couple day's pass by, and Gumball calls Penny, but Penny is out with Tobias. Gumball leaves a very sad voicemail, ending with "I need you. You're my lif- {End of Message}". Gumball goes outside and sees a car coming down the way, which has Penny and Tobias inside. Gumball jumps in front of the car, and the scene switches to Gumball waking up from a bad dream. Darwin calls Gumball up to tell him some stuff about the situation. Darwin says Penny and Tobias are engaged. Gumball hangs up, and walks to his garage and gets in his car. Gumball drives to the old science lab from Elmore Junior High, and uses the left overs to make a time machine. Gumball travels back in time to the day where he had done the big adventure. He eventually finds his past self, and tells him what will happen if this continues. The past Gumball doesn't believe him, so continues on with the plan. Gumball finds Penny, and talks to her about what's about to happen. Penny now knows ahead of time, making Gumball look like an idiot. The future Gumball starts to fade away, so he talks to the past gumball quickly. The past gumball starts to cry, because he has nobody now (besides Darwin). The future Gumball fades away with a message for the past gumball. "Make the time machine, and avoid the voicemail." Past Gumball realizes he must do what he's been told, and so, starts his plan. The episode ends with 2 blobs of yellow and blue tossing each other around, and Future Gumball makes another time machine. The Time Machine --Plot-- Gumball finishes his time machine before Penny gets engaged to Tobias, and travels to Penny's house, after the events. Gumball tries to apologize, but Penny refuses to accept it, which results in a physical fight. Gumball knows that Penny can shape shift, so Gumball brings over Darwin. Darwin refuses to fight a girl, and leaves. Gumball and Penny fight for nearly 3 minutes in the house, and eventually Penny throws Gumball up into space. Penny slams Gumball into the milky way, and Gumball has life flash backs with Penny {Episodes from The Shell, The Bros, and every other episode involving their relationship} and Gumball gets ready to be sucked in and lose oxygen. Penny then thinks about the relationship as well, and how Gumball made a mistake, and she over reacted. Penny tries to save Gumball from being sucked in the milky way, but fails. Penny sees the time machine, floating in space, and uses it. She travels 5 minutes back when she pushed Gumball in the milky way, and Penny starts fighting with her. The future Gumball comes back to save Past Gumball, and return Past Gumball to Penny. Future Penny and Future Gumball look at each other, as well as Past Gumball and Past Penny. They all apoligize to each other, and Future Penny and Future Gumball kiss, and fade away. Past Gumball and Past Penny go back to earth, living together again. The episode ends with Gumball, holding a black box, with a ring in it, and leaving the room. ? Category:Fanon